gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sign
|decvalue=323 |hexvalue=143 |physics=No |luminosity=No |flammable=Yes |techname=sign In upcoming 1.14: oak_sign spruce_sign birch_sign acacia_sign jungle_sign dark_oak_sign |blastresistance=5 |renewable=Yes |caption=All the different sign variants planned to be added in 1.14 }} A Sign is a thin block upon which Players can write messages or directions. Mechanics A sign is blank when it is initially placed on a surface, but text can be added anytime afterward, by any player. When a sign is destroyed, the original text is not saved in any way. Only four lines of text can be put on a sign, and there is a width-based limit on how much can be written per line. If a player wants to change the writing on a sign, they must remove the sign and place a new one. Signs can be used to welcome other players to buildings you create. They are also sometimes used in servers as buttons, so a player can right click on one and be teleported to a specific map. In the Upcoming 1.14 - Village and Pillage Update, signs come in the six different wood variations. The text is more convenient to edit (i.e. it can be edited at any point in the line instead of just the ending of the line), and the text can be dyed. History Signs were originally added in the Survival Test, but were soon removed. They were re-introduced in Indev, and became their normal size with the Seecret Friday Update. They were added to Minecraft Pocket Edition in 0.6.0 and were updated to support bold, italic, and colored fonts in 0.11.0. In the upcoming update 1.14 - Village and Pillage, signs can now be crafted into the six different wood types. Multiplayer Signs are used in multiplayer for several reasons. They are normally used for marking property, leaving directions, warning players about any danger, and stating any rules. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= }} Trivia *Signs originally displayed preset text. *Signs can be placed on the side of slabs and stairs, unlike torches. **Because of their wooden texture, signs can be used as decoration, such as an armrest on a chair. *If players were to write a "curse word" onto a sign, it would be censored out with a "**". However, some curse words are not censored if players replace one or two of the letters with its accented marking variation in place of the vowels. Some words like XBLive are also censored.{Bedrock and Legacy Console Edition only}. **On the Xbox 360 Edition, the word "Censored" will appear. **On Bedrock Edition, all curse words will appear as an asterisk for every word. *In Pocket Edition, signs were added in 0.5.1, whereas in the Xbox 360 Edition, they were added straight away. *Text written in Arabic or Hebrew will appear backwards. *As of the Pocket Edition, emoticons on Apple devices do not appear, except for a select few containing text of a different language. *Signs can be used as fuel sources to smelt certain objects, smelting one object per sign. *Signs are able to stop lava and water from flowing. If a sign is used to stop lava, the lava being stopped cannot burn the sign, even though the sign is made of wood and can be used as fuel for furnaces. *A player cannot see another player's name tag through a sign, even if the other player is not sneaking. *Signs can be placed on usable blocks, such as a Crafting Table, by sneaking. Gallery Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Decorative Category:Smelting